Notice me
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Link is one out of three in a set of triplets. They are all crushing after the same guy and Link doesn't know how to get noticed. He finally gets his chance and things turn out just how he wants them. He is about to have the best day ever! But don't worry, everyone gets a sappy ending. My terrible attempt at something lighthearted and humorous.


**A/N) Something a little different from me. Different point of view, and my attempt at humor and fluff. I don't even know how good I did, but I like it. I actually wrote this with my friend AnnoyingSword217 in mind. If anyone could appreciate this, I think she could. So this is for her. I hope you like it. I included a couple of things I thought you might like! Sorry if it sucks. I tried.**

 **The only warning I have is that it contains yaoi (nothing major just some kissing) and a lot of blending from different games. Also some of my favorite ships and my own OC. So there.**

 **I don't own TLoZ. That's like my biggest dream. That's why I write fanfiction!**

It's not easy being one in a set of three. I know my parents never asked to give give birth to triplets, but my brothers really got on my nerves.

My name is Link. My two brothers are Dark and Ravio. I couldn't look any different from them. We were all identical, but only in like facial characteristics. I was blonde with blue eyes, Ravio had dark hair and blue eyes, Dark had black hair (he dyed it silver) with deep red eyes.

You know what's worse then being one in a set of three? What's worse, is when all three of you were in love with the same boy.

Sheik.

Oh, Sheik is absolutely perfect in every sense of the word. Long, blonde, beautiful hair, slanted red eyes, long legs, a defined chest, and his slender dainty fingers. Nobody, other than his sister Zelda, had seen his face. He always had a scarf on, that he kept wound tight to cover it. The rest of his body may as well been on display. He wore super skinny jeans, and tight shirts, that showed off every dip and curve of his body. Did I mention he has wide, almost womanly hips? Those are adorable! I just want to grab those hips, and pull his body flush with mine. I won't, because Dark tried that once, and received a punch directly in the face that was bruised for days. Sheik might be petite, but he had a right hook that would send you flying. Literally.

His sister was my best friend. Zelda knew I was gay, and was totally okay with that. Zelda had a twin sister Hilda, and she was Ravio's best friend. I had told Zelda about my huge crush on Sheik, but she couldn't help me. Her exact words were "Sheik is his own person. You will have to vie for his attention like countless others."

Damn.

I have tried subtle things. Like, at the pool party, showing off my really nice muscles thanks to fencing class. Or getting him to be my study buddy, because the boy was smart, he skipped two grades, and brushed up against him when he helped me work out a problem.

I wasn't the only one trying.

Ravio was a runner, so he always wore shorts as an effort to capture Sheik's eyes. He was also crafty and talented. He made Sheik a necklace with a Sheikah eye on it for Christmas. He tried using Hilda, but she said the same thing as Zelda, just not as nicely.

Dark tried a more "hands on" approach. He was on the swimming team. He was wicked fast. He missed lots of school before meeting Sheik. Now, he hardly missed a day, joined the swim team, and raised his grades. A crush had an amazing affect on him, but when you try to brush your pierced lip, or goddess forbid, pierced tongue, near Sheik, expect to be punched. He was always sporting a new bruise, while Sheik was sporting a red face from embarrassment and rage.

I didn't know what to do. I had nothing to offer Sheik. I wasn't talented in any way. I almost gave up completely. Almost.

It was after school, and I was practicing for an upcoming fencing contest. Do I need the practice? Not really. I was a natural. But a little practice never hurt anyone. It must have been my lucky day, because Sheik walked in. He must be here for gymnastics practice. Did I mention he was a gymnast? The lecherous thoughts I had watching his routines were probably enough to get me smote by the Goddesses!

"Hey there, Hero." He said to me.

I don't exactly know when he started calling me by that nickname, but I enjoyed having a term of endearment. He said I acted like I was trying to save the world, because of how helpful I was.

"Hey Sheik. Gymnastics?" I asked.

"Yes, I was, but...can I fence with you?" He asked, looking so damn cute.

"Sheik! I don't want to hurt you. Not to brag, but I have several championships under my belt."

"I am quite aware of that. I am more than capable of handling myself. How about we up the ante? If I win, you come with me to learn basics in gymnastics." I shuddered at the thought. My muscled body was not meant to move like that "If you win...I'll show you my face."

I didn't even take a second "Go get ready."

This was the greatest day of my life. I was going to see Sheik's face! Then I could rub it in my stupid brothers' faces. I hate to say it, but victory was sealed. At least, I thought so.

That was, until Sheik came at me.

He was fast on his feet, and deadly accurate. It took everything I had to dodge or parry his attacks. I had no idea he was skilled with a blade.

That battle waged on for minutes. Neither one of us backing down. This was for my honor, my dignity, to see Sheik's face.

My opening came, and my blade tip made contact with his chest "Touch." I said in victory.

He dropped the sword in defeat. "You got me, hero." he pulled off the helmet from over his head, and shook his bangs out as his braided blonde hair spilled out.

"My prize?" I said excitedly, as we stripped off all the fencing gear.

Sheik chuckled, and it sounded like music in my ears. He began to unwind the scarf from his face, and I held my breath in anticipation. What if he was ugly? Then what would I say? Was I really that conceited? No way anything about Sheik could be ugly! He pulled the scarf fully off, and blinked his eyes looking at me.

It felt like someone punched me in the gut. I couldn't breathe. He was literally breathtaking. Without thinking, I walked over and touched his face. Because, you only live once, right? (Unless you have a fairy.) Down his slanted eyes, button nose, round cheeks, plump lips, and soft jaw.

"You...you're gorgeous." I breathed out, pulling my hands back.

I saw his hands flex, and I braced for an impact, that never came. Instead, his face brightened in a crimson blush. "Don't say such things, Link."

I stiffened when he said my name. I decided to push my luck. I grabbed his cheeks, and made him look at me "You are." I said, before kissing his soft lips. I could have died happy, but I was glad I didn't. I felt him push his lips more onto mine when he got on his tip toes. I moved my hands down, and grabbed his shapely hips.

Best. Day. Ever.

Air became an annoying need, and I pulled away. Sheik's face was the color of his eyes. He couldn't look any more adorable.

And that's how I beat my brothers, and won the affections of the little Sheikah boy. After that, he became my boyfriend. We have been inseparable since.

This story has a happy end for everyone. That summer we met Sheik's cousin. He was born the same day as Sheik, so his aunt named him Kiehs. He and Dark had identical piercings, and immediately clicked. He really looked like Sheik with brown hair and red eyes, but hey, Dark looked happy.

Ravio found love in the library. His other love was reading. He was to nervous to go on adventures, so he read about them. A really cute British boy, named Shad, caught his attention. The two swapped book titles, then swapped numbers, and later spit.

So maybe being one of three isn't that bad. Especially, when you aren't all in love with the same boy anymore.

Sheik was mine. I joked that I won him fair and square. But don't let him know that, I really don't want to feel that right hook!


End file.
